


A Nearly Full Moon

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Full Moon, Humor, Skinny Dipping, Telescope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: An O in Potions





	A Nearly Full Moon

“Out of bed again, Miss Granger.” Hermione paused, her fingers on the shaft of her telescope. She looked up at Professor Snape.  
“I was working on my astronomy assignment, sir. I have a pass,” she pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to him. A quick glance told him it was exactly what she claimed...or at least it had been magicked to say as such. Although he couldn't prove it was a forgery, he handed it back to her glaring.   
“Then explain why your telescope is aimed towards Black Lake. Last time I checked, Miss Granger, the planets are in the sky...not the lake.”   
“I thought I saw some movement in the water. I thought someone might have been in trouble, or it could have been the giant squid,” she replied with a slight shrug. He narrowed his black eyes slightly.   
“You were spying on me,” he stated glaring at her. She flushed.   
“I... not intentionally sir! I saw movement, I didn't know it was you. Then you...and...” He stepped closer to her. She trembled slightly.   
“You watched me undress and take a late night swim to collect algae.”   
“Yes, sir,” she whispered looking at the ground.   
“You are not to mention this to anyone, including Potter and Weasley, is that clear, Miss Granger?” he asked, his face extremely close to hers.   
“Yes, sir,” she whispered in a trembling voice. He turned and started walking back down the stairs leading up to the tower.   
“Ten points from Gryffindor for voyeurism,” he added before leaving Hermione alone in the tower entirely. She sighed in relief, slumping slightly against the stone wall. Slowly, she turned her telescope back to the heavens. Although knowing Jupiter could not compete with Professor Snape's nearly naked body, she did have an assignment to finish.


End file.
